


I am not a pet

by NYWCgirl



Series: Bought [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Collars, Gunshot Wounds, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loneliness, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What if an operation went south and Mac and Jack are taken by some arms dealers? Will they be able to get away from them?
Series: Bought [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675117
Comments: 100
Kudos: 121
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘wild card = rape/con non’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Jack´s mind is still trying to figure out how this milk run could go south so quickly. Here he is, ziptied to some steel girders. He standing on his tiptoes, so he isn´t going anywhere. Luckily Mac managed to get away, so he just has to bide his time. Mac will come up with something to get him out of here or call back-up.

He looks up when he hears footsteps, steeling himself for what is coming. A man comes in sight and Jack´s heart sinks. An unconscious Mac is dragged behind the man. He must have been knocked out with something hard because the left side of his face is already swollen and turning blue. And bllod is dribbling from a cut in his temple

The man… or more correctly Frank Pardy, a high-end arms dealer, drops Mac unceremoniously to the floor. Mac doesn´t move, at all. It makes his gut clench.

‘MAC!’

‘Oh, he is fine, don´t worry, he just had a little run in with a tire iron. But ´what I don’t know is what you two were doing here. This one can´t talk anymore. So spit it out.’

When Jack keeps silent, Frank kicks Mac in the ribs, but he is still completely out.

‘Hey, come on, there is no need for that.’ Jack pulls on his restraints, feeling the zipties cut in his wrists.

The man grins.

‘So you are attached to the kid. Good to know. Let´s start with something simple, what is your name?’

Jack keeps his mouth shut, he knows the drill.

‘Oh, I see, you are a tough guy, well, no problem.’

The man crouches next to Mac and Jack´s breath hitches. He closes his eyes, because he knows what is about to happen. When he hears scuffling, he keeps his eyes stubbornly closed.

‘Oh, I think you want to see this, he suffers beautifully.’

Jack´s eyes snap open.

Frank has his hands around Mac´s neck and is squeezing. Mac is still unconscious, but his body detects the lack of oxygen and his face contracts. Jack can see that Frank is studying Mac´s face in fascination.

‘Stop, please, stop. You’re killing him.’

Frank let´s go and Mac takes a deep breath.

‘Yes, you are right, he is too pretty to waste on a name.’

Jack takes a shuddering breath in relief. However the relief quickly changes into horror, when Frank slowly unbuttons Mac´s shirt. The fascination in his eyes has changed into something much more creepy. He pushes the Henley under the shirt upwards, revealing Mac´s abs. Franks strokes the pale skin.

‘You know what a boy like him fetches on the market? Probably more than the price on his head. Don´t look so shocked, you two are some sort of agents, so there must be a price on the two of you.’

‘If you touch him again, I will kill you.’

‘Yeah, yeah. Promises. Is he a natural blond? They tend to fetch more in some countries, but since I am not a specialist, I will make some calls.’

Frank takes out his phone and makes the call. Jack listens in horror the way Frank describes Mac in horrific detail. He lifts an eyelid to make sure he can describe the eye color right. Jack tries to get out of his bindings, but with no success, this guy is a professional. He thinks he is going to be sick when the man makes a picture and then sickly laughs at whatever comment is made on the other side. Frank tells them to hurry.

‘Jack, my name is Jack’ he grits out.

Frank looks up, like he suddenly remembers he has another prisoner.

‘So?’

‘You wanted my name, there it is, leave him alone.’

‘Is he your boy toy?’

‘What? No, of course not!’ Jack states in horror.

Frank studies him, ’no, he is not, I can tell, so what is your relation?’

When Jack only glares, Frank chuckles.

‘Don´t tell me. Let´s have some fun. What were you two after?’

Jack doesn´t say anything, but his stoic stance cracks when there is a sudden groan coming from Mac.

‘Oh, look who decided to join our little party?’

Frank straightens out and watches Jack reacting to Mac´s wakening.

‘I bet you are partners. You feel responsible for him. You probably think of him as a son, given the age difference.’

He kicks Mac in the ribs, but there is only a hoarse moan.

‘Look, he is pretending to still be out of it. Nice try. Jack here told me his name, so what about yours?’

‘Go to hell,’ Mac whispers.

Jack prays that the hoarseness is not the result from his recent strangulation. Jack can see Mac´s brain working to figure out what happened to his voice.

‘No name? No problem. Jack will tell me.’

Jack doesn´t say anything but he knows he will tell him Mac´s name eventually. Frank pulls something from his pocket and before Mac can react, his muscles lock up and pain shoots through him. Once the tazing stops, he is back flat on the floor, panting. Frank kicks Mac against the head, and he goes limp. Jack has been pulling on his bindings and suddenly he´s free. The moment he realizes, he charges Frank but the man turns and aims the gun he has in his hand. Jack is hit in the chest and goes down hard. Blood pools from the wound. Jack looks confused at the blood that quickly saturates his shirt. He stumbles and goes down hard.

‘That is unfortunately. But it is the boy I need.’

Frank looks back at the still form behind him. Other footsteps approach.

‘Hey Frank, it is me, everything alright?’

‘Yes, you can come in.’

Another man approaches, carrying a medical bag.

‘Brought the stuff I asked?’

‘Of course. I see the picture didn´t do him justice. He will fetch a good price.’

‘Prepare him for transport. I want him out for the entire ride.’

The other man nods and takes out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. He checks Mac´s vitals and seems to be satisfied. Next comes a syringe and vial and Jack can only helplessly watch as Mac is injected.

‘Now, to show his new status. Normally people like black leather, but I think a steel collar will look better on our boy.’

‘Come on, you don´t need to do this,’ Jack pleads.

The man fastens a thick steel collar around Mac´s neck and locks it with a padlock, breaking off the key, ensuring it can´t be opened.

‘There, all done, he is ready for transport.’

‘Good, take him, I will be right behind you.’

The man takes Mac in a firefighter carry and walks off. Frank turns back to Jack.

‘Well Jack, this is goodbye. You don´t look so good and I already can see that your breathing is getting shallower, so you will pass out long before help arrives. I will take good care if your boy, or should I say, my boy?’


	2. A new life

Mac groans, he is stiff and hurting, if they would only leave him alone so he could gather his thoughts, but they keep beating him, with the occasional tazing. He´s hungry and thirsty and he could really use a shower. His mind is so preoccupied that he doesn’t see a new blow coming, it hits him hard on the jaw and he blacks out for a moment.

When he comes to, the men step to the side, revealing Frank.

‘You are tougher than I would have given you. I like you, maybe I should just keep you instead of selling you.’

‘Go to hell,’ Mac spits out.

Frank looks unimpressed, ‘or maybe not.’

Frank holds a bottle of water in front of him and Mac only glares at it. He knows it is spiked, but his body needs the water and they will drug him anyway, there isn´t much he can do being bound as he is. So he moves his head towards the bottle, indicating he will drink it willingly. The bottle is tipped and Mac greedily drinks until the bottle is empty. He is pulled into a kneeling position.

‘Bruises become you, boy.’ A shudder runs through him when Frank lets his hand run over his chest and stomach. A flash startles Mac, but for some reason it doesn´t bothers him as much as it should. He just blinks, he can feel the drugs slowly taking over his mind, making him waver on his knees until everything goes black and he goes limp.

* * *

Waking up is as bad as all the previous times. His head is fuzzy and he has a hard time concentrating. He hates being drugged. Voices filter through, but it is not clear what they are saying. He tries to move and moans when pain shoots through him.

‘Shut up,’ a blow hits his jaw, ‘I don´t want to hear a peep out of you, understood?’

‘Fuck you,’ Mac grits out defiantly. Another hit and kick to his ribs, leaves him panting.

‘I don´t like to repeat myself, pet.’

‘I am not a pet.’ He spats out.

It only earns him a kick to the abdomen. His breath stocks and he curls in on himself.

‘Breath! They told me your tough, you know how to deal with it!’

Mac is in too much pain to taunt the man further, so he just nods. It is only now that Mac realizes they switched his bindings for heavy steel shackles. While he is pulled to his knees, he realizes the manacles are welded on, there is no keyhole. He is glad he wasn´t awake for that, the downside is that he isn´t getting out of these any time soon. His ankles had the same treatment, next to the fact that they are easy to tether him down, they are also actually weighing him down.

Mac is pulled from his thoughts when a hand strikes his face. He can taste blood, but doesn´t make a noise. He is getting fed up with being used as a punching back.

‘Good boy, you weren`t paying attention.’

Mac looks down, not meeting the man´s eyes, another rule they enforced brutally in the first couple of days he was in their custody. His body is hurt enough and he wants the pain to stop.

‘I want him cleaned up, he’s filthy and he reeks.’

Mac is pushed on his hands and knees and told to crawl to the bathroom. Every fiber in him tells him to resist, but he is just too worn down and hurting and they are with too many. He knows he needs to pick his battles, this isn´t one of them. He crawls into the bathroom and his filthy clothes are cut from his body. He can feel his cheeks heat up, but the two men accompanying him don´t seem to be fazed. He is told to get in the tub and the spray is turned on. He expects to be handed some soap, but the men lather him up.

‘ I can wash myself, I’ve…’

He is once again clocked in the jaw and he doesn´t black out completely, but there is a grey haze in his vision and one of the man keeps him up by his collar while they continue their work.

When he is a bit more steady on his knees, he is told to lay backwards in the tub. Mac doesn´t like to be this vulnerable, but he also doesn’t want to be punished anymore, so he does as he is told.

One of the men lathers his face with shaving crème and shaves him. It hurts where he hits bumps and bruises, but Mac stays still.

When they are done, they dry him, comb his hair and send him back.

‘Was he a good boy?’

‘He tried.’

The man pulls him closer by his collar and Mac shuffles closer not wanting to be suffocated.

‘Frank told me you would clean up nice, he didn´t lie. And he also didn´t lie about bruises becoming you.’

The man gently touches the black eye and Mac flinches, expecting another blow. He can´t help shivering, being naked and still damp from the bath. But there is no pain, the touch stays gentle and confuses Mac.

‘I won’ hurt you if you co-operate, well not too much, anyway. I want you to eat something and then to bed.’

He clips a leash on Mac´s collar and Mac couldn´t have been more humiliated. He tries to get up, but a boot in his back sends him back to the floor. He can hear the henchmen snicker when he crawls towards the next room. The carpet is much ticker and softer here. There is a chair and table, on it waits a plate with steaming food. Mac´s collar is fastened to the table leg and he needs to stay kneeling next to the chair. He wonders how many people have been in this position, since there is a bolt placed in the heavy table. The man sits down and starts eating. Mac can smell the food and his stomach growls, making the man chuckle.

‘Hungry?’

Mac nods, there is no need to pretend. He needs the calories if he wants to keep up his strength. The man hands him a bite size piece of steak. Mac stares at it contemplating if he will let himself sink this low.

‘Now or never,’ the man warns.

Mac extends his hand but the food is pulled away.

‘No, you don´t use your hands. Do it again and you will find yourself shackled again or worse.’

The food is offered again and Mac takes the food with his mouth. It is delicious and his face must show it, because the man chuckles again.

‘Good, isn´t it?’

He feeds Mac more steak, some pieces of potato and broccoli. Mac could eat more, but the man explains he will be sick if he eats too much after all the drugging. Mac knows he is right, intellectually he knows, but he is still hungry.

When a glass of water is presented, he drinks and the moment he does, he knows it is spiked again. He wants to pull back, but a hand behind his head encourages him to keep drinking.

‘You’re a good boy, you please me, I think I will keep you.’

The words fire something in Mac, they stir his rebellious side, but it is clear the drugs are fast working, because he has to steady himself against the table and the floor when a wave of dizziness hits him.

‘Come, you can rest now.’


	3. Rules

‘How is he?’ Riley enters the hospital corridor where Matty is standing, taping a cup of coffee from the machine.

‘He is in and out. But the doctors say that is to be expected. He will wake up when he is good and ready. Maybe it is for the best. We all know how he gets when Mac is involved.

Riley nods grimly, ‘do we have a trail on Mac?’

‘No, it´s gone cold. Our best guess is that he isn´t Stateside anymore.’

‘They were after Frank Pardy, do we have leads on him?’

‘I have a team hunting him down, but he is careful and they haven´t been able to bring him in. The latest report suggests the net is closing, but he still don´t have him in our custody.’

‘Can I join them? I hate to be stuck here and not able to do anything.’

‘I am willing to join you up with Jones’s team but you stay here. This guy is dangerous and I am not risking another team member on this case. You are all too emotional involved. You can give them cyber support form HQ.’

Riley nods, understanding the sentiment, even if she doesn´t agree.

’Thanks.’

* * *

When Mac wakes, daylight is pouring through the windows. He feels stiff from sleeping on the floor, even though he was placed on a very soft padded blanket, so maybe it is still lingering after all the beatings. It isn’t a bed, but a whole lot better than the concrete he slept on the last couple of days. Or is it already weeks? The drugging screws up his sense of time. He tries to shake the stuffy feeling in his head.

The man enters and Mac looks up at him. He is socked in the jaw and immediately lowers his eyes.

‘I knew you were intelligent. OK, let´s get you ready for the day.’

Mac is pulled up by the collar and told to go wash up. He staggers to the bathroom, still not really steady on his feet. The man helps him into the shower and joins him. His collar is clipped to a chain hanging from the ceiling, so he has to stay up and in place. Mac can once again feel heat creeping in his face. The man takes a can of expensive shower foam and starts washing Mac.

‘I like your scars.’ He breaths in Mac´s ear while he traces a particular deep scar on his shoulder. Mac swallows and does his best not to react to the remark. It is clear he not only like scares but also the bruises he obtained from the almost consistent beating by his men. Nothing that would really harm or incapacitate, just enough to be sore and hurting.

When they are done, Mac is led to the table in the dining room and once again, it is only set for one person. Mac is standing while the man sits down. He is not planning on satisfying him, the shower cleared his head a bit and he feels marginally better. When the man snaps his fingers and points to the floor, Mac ignores him.

The hit to his knees takes him by surprise and he falls to his knees with a suppressed groan. Stupid, he hadn´t paid attention to one of the henchmen that is always near.

‘Like I said before, I don´t like to repeat myself, the sooner that you learn this, the better. I wanted to wait until after breakfast, but I see you want to proof something and although I like your fighting spirit and am glad they didn´t break you. You need to realize something.’

The man gets up and takes something out of the cupboard and comes back to the table.

‘You want to know how your partner is doing? Wat’s his name? Jack?’

Mac looks up , but quickly lowers his eyes, when the man gives him a warning glance.

‘You talk in your sleep,’ the man explains.

He tosses a picture to the floor. It is Jack sleeping or unconscious in a hospital bed. What makes his blood freeze is the fact that Frank Pardy is standing next to the bedside with a cruel smile.

‘If you want Jack to stay safe, I would suggest you cooperate. As you can see I can have Jack killed without problems. A bubble in the bloodstream, a wrong doses of medication, all sort of things can go wrong in a hospital.’

Mac swallows.

‘I won´t hurt him if you do as I ask.’

‘How…?’

The man hits him again, hard enough that Mac is knocked to the floor.

‘Like I said before, I don´t like to repeat myself. This was the last time. You don´t talk, you don´t make a sound. You just kneel next to me. You don´t look me in the eye. Understood? If you need my attention, you put your hand on my knee.’

Mac has pushed himself up of the floor and sits on his knees, nodding.

‘If you do anything that displeases me, I won´t take it out on you, but on Jack or any other one of your team members. Yes, I know who you are. But that doesn´t matter, they don´t exist anymore to you, you are now my pet. If you think Frank was a dangerous man, you have no idea who you are up against. Displease me and I will make them suffer. And that is not a threat, that is a promise. And I will start with the pretty girl. I think she would look good in a steel collar. Think what my men could do to her.’

Mac stays still, letting the words sink in.

‘Good, I see you made your choice. Now let´s eat.’

Mac is fed some delicious bread with truffle salami, and a croissant with jam. After the realization of what the man has just told him, he isn´t hungry anymore, but the man keeps feeding him after threating him with force feeding. Mac doesn´t want to test out if he is serious or not. He is sure this guy will make good on his treat.

When the man deems he has eaten enough, a glass of orange juice is held in front of him and he drinks, although he knows it is drugged, not wanting to antagonize the man anymore.

* * *

He studies the boy kneeling next to his chair. He is just the right age where a boy has grown into a man. He will have to do some research but he estimates the boy is somewhere around twenty five, although he seems to have lived quite the life. There is a bullet wound high on his chest. On closer inspection, his body has multiple scars, some larger than others. Interesting, so he is probably good with pain, even better.

He can see the boy is wavering on his knees, the drugs are taking hold. He is surprised that he didn´t put up a bigger fight. On the other hand, the chains are heavy and probably wearing him down in combination with the drugs and beatings.

He is still not sure whether the boy will be worth keeping. Maybe Frank was right. Maybe he should just make a quick turnover. He is young enough and natural blond, pale skin, he should fetch a nice sum. On the other hand, he has never stepped away from a challenge and he is sure the boy will be a challenge.

He traces the boy’s jaw and it is clear that the drugs really took effect, because the boys leans into the touch. He sighs, almost certain he is making a big mistake, but he will keep him. He is cute.

He pulls on the leash and Mac stumbles upright. He guides the boy to his bedroom and makes him lay down on the large bed. He spoons the boy and can feel a moment of tension, but then the boy relaxes.

* * *

Mac slowly wakes, his head is stuffy and he feels like he is working himself through molasses. The moment he realizes there is someone sleeping next to him, he freezes. He tries to remember what happened, who is sleeping behind him, but it feels like his brain is stuck in first gear. He can´t seem to concentrate. He turns around to face the person behind him. His breath hitches, it is the guy who bought him from Frank.

‘Sleep well, precious?’

Neal stares at the man, seriously? Precious? He needs to get away and when he moves backwards, his collar pulls taut. He follows the chain and can see it is fastened to one of the bed posts.

‘Where do you think you are going? Remember what I will do to your friends?’

Mac tries to process what the man is saying, and then it all returns and he can feel his stomach drop. He crawls back, giving himself some slack in the chain again.

‘Good boy.’

The man lets his hand roam over his hip and Mac swallows and can feel a shiver run through his spine. The man unfastens the chain and Mac quietly follows him into the large bathroom. His manacles are fastened to a ring in the shower cabin and pulled until he stands with his arms stretched above his head.

A sting in his hip startles him, but he can´t pull away. The water is a nice temperature and Mac can feel his thoughts slipping away again. Out of nowhere the man appears and begins soaping in his body. It smells nice and homey and he relaxes. When the man starts jerking his dick, he can feel his body giving in and he hates that his body reacts to the stimuli. But it feels so good and the reality starts mixing with desire. It feels good to feel relaxed and not to be hurt anymore. The drugs slowly take grip and everything feels so natural. It doesn´t take long before his cock is hard and the man hums his approval. Suddenly he feels heat engulf his cock and when he looks down, the man is giving him a blow job. He doesn´t want to but he loses himself in the sensation and comes, spilling in the man´s mouth.


	4. Owner?

Mac stares at the floor where he is kneeling, his thoughts trying to figure out what happened. He knows he was drugged, but he tries to find out if anything else has happened, Would he know? He feels oddly sated, like he had good sex, but he hasn´t, not for some time now, so why does he feels so fulfilled?

‘Are you with me boy?’

Mac doesn´t move, still staring down at the carpet. That is why he doesn´t see the fist that slams into his jaw. His head bounces of the floor, because he wasn´t prepared to catch himself, but his collar is yanked back up and he can´t do anything but follow the movement if he doesn´t want to be strangled.

‘I asked you a question, so you acknowledge me.’

Mac slowly nods.

‘Good, you need to eat something, I don´t want you to get skinnier.’

A hand with a piece of waffle comes into view and he carefully takes the piece form the man´s hand. It is delicious, the butter and syrup of high quality. It reminds him of Bozer and his mind start to wonder what his friends are doing right now, are they still looking for him or did they move on. It must have been weeks since he last saw them.

* * *

‘What do you mean the trail has gone cold?’

‘Did I stutter?… Frank took Mac with him and left you to bleed out. Since then, there is no trail of Mac. I have two teams on Frank, but so far no luck. We also suspect Mac is no longer Stateside.’

Jack paces the room.

‘Look, you need to concentrate on healing. We are doing everything we can at the moment, all available agents are deployed. You will be the first to know if there is any news.’

‘Look Matty, you didn´t see how Frank looked at Mac, and…’ he trails off, caught up in the memory.

‘I know Jack, I know what he is, I know what he is capable of. But Mac is a trained operative and he is tough.’

Jack nods.

‘I need you to be on your feet when we find him, so you take care of you, Jack. That is an order.’

* * *

Mac is kneeling next to the man’s desk. He has been here for some time, he doesn’t know exactly how long since they keep drugging him and he loses time. The man also doesn´t keep a regular schedule. What bothers him the most is that he still doesn´t know who has him. Nobody says any names or even hints as to where they are. He must admit the man keeps a tight ship, his men are professionals.

‘No day dreaming, precious. Don’t want you thinking up plots to get out of here. But then again, you know what I will do, don’t you? I know you can be good.’

He is pulled closer and the man kisses him. It confuses Mac even more. When he doesn´t return the kiss, he gets slapped. His cheek stinging, the man gently caresses it.

‘Still not ready to give in, are you? That’s OK, you will get there. Tonight I am hosting a party and you will attend. I want you on your best behavior, understood?’

Mac nods, maybe when there are more people around, he can find an opportunity to escape or get a message out.

‘Good, I know you can be a good boy. I even got you a special outfit.’

Mac can feel a blush creeping in, what does the man have in mind? He… no! No use in letting his mind go there, at the moment there is nothing he can do so there is no need to worry about it. He will face whatever is coming, when it comes. But he does hope his team will come sooner than later.

* * *

Jack is with one of the teams, training in the basement when Matty enters. He is still not cleared by medical, but he can still give the team members tips and tricks. It gives him something to do. Sitting at home all day drove him crazy, so he asked Matty if he at least come in the office.

The moment he sees her, his gut clenches.

‘Hey Matty, what happened?’

‘What makes you think something happened?’

‘Just tell me, alright.’

‘Justin’s team is after Frank and they have cornered him, I expect any moment the confirmation that they have him. I thought you would to be there when he goes into interrogation.’

‘Why didn’t you just call me into the Phoenix? Let’s go, what are we waiting for?’

Jack can barely contain his stress walking up to the war room where Matty pulls up the screen with the body cams of the tack team. They are just in time to see them get ready to enter the residence where they confirmed Frank Pardy is currently staying.

Matty puts them on comms so they can hear the team. The team leaders are reporting they are ready to breach and Matty gives the order. From then on, everything goes fast and within minutes team Charlie reports they have Pardy in custody. Jack keeps studying the footage of the bodycams, still not convinced they really have the guy. But then, it is clear, Frank Pardy is frog marched outside the house and into one of the waiting vehicle.

‘Good job! Bring him home guys.’

Matty stops the cams and looks at Jack.

‘We have him Jack.’

‘I want to speak to him.’

‘You know I can do that Jack, you are emotionally too involved. But I will personally interrogate him.’

Jack’s nostrils widen but Matty cuts him off before he can say something, ‘Jack, you are still not fully healed, I want you to take care of yourself so when we have a lead on Mac, you can be there personally to take care of him.’

Jack deflates and nods, intellectually he knows Matty is right. His wound still bothers him and he is still nowhere near ready to do field work. But he needs to find Mac. The image of Mac being taken away still haunts his nightmares.

‘Go to medical and have a checkup while I takes care of things here, I promise to keep you in the loop.’

‘I will.’

* * *

The man has taken Mac into the shower again, This time he has been given a pill and he can feel his blood sing, he feels so good and hot and…

‘You look gorgeous bound like that, do you know that?’

It is only now that he realizes that his manacles are fastened above his head once again. For some reason it isn’t uncomfortable and when the man starts washing his hair, he lets himself be pulled into the sensation. When his hair is rinsed out, he is washed and like before, the man gives him a memorable blow job while seeking entrance with his fingers.

‘Relax, you are doing so well for me. Enjoy it.’ The man cajoles. He notices another man entering the shower stall but is so engulfed in his feelings that he doesn´t pay attention until pain shoots through his thigh. He smells burned flesh and gags.

‘Nice job Rob, I like it.’

The man leaves. Mac’s head is suddenly clearing up because of the fierce burning that comes from his thigh.

‘What the fuck?!’ he croaks.

It earns him a fist in the stomach, he tries to curl into himself but with his arm bound above him, he can´t. Taking deep breaths, he tries to breathe through the pain that starts to lessen.

‘Shut up! I like your scars, I decided to give you one of myself.’

The man leaves to come back with supplies. He puts on some ointment and bandages the wound, before drying and grooming Mac. Mac is given another pill and gets dressed in a pair of low hanging black jeans. When the man is done, he looks approvingly, ‘I like your hair longer.’

Saying it, he pulls Mac’s head back by his hair, kissing him on the mouth. Mac doesn´t say anything, the drugs slowly taking over again, now that the adrenaline fades. He only moves when his collar is pulled, following the man into the dining room. Guests are already there and Mac takes his place next to the man chair on a cushion that is waiting for him. The dinner starts and Mac can feel the humiliation clench his gut when he is being hand fed in front of all these people. He starts to fidget and his owner notices, because a hand is placed on the back of his neck. It is comforting and Mac leans into it. He hates himself for seeking comfort in the man’s touch, but it feels safe.

‘It’s OK, pet, you’re safe with me.’

Mac hums and the man acknowledges him. He is fed during dinner and praises are given by the other guests on how well trained he is. Mac tries to follow the conversations but the pain and drugs are demanding his attention. It is clear though that he doesn´t need to expect help from these people. As far as he can tell, these are all human traffickers and buyers. The dinner last and lasts and Mac is starting to drift, he is pulled closer to the man until his head is resting against his leg. The stroking feels comforting and he lets his eyes close, listening to the guests talk.

‘So, when can we have some fun with your pet?’

Mac’s eyes snap open. Did he hear that correct? The man must have felt his startle, because the hand is back stroking.

‘Not this one, not yet anyway. But I have some pets ready for you if you want. Let’s finish dinner and have coffee in the playroom, so you can relax.’

Mac is pulled up when the man stands. He follows him to a room he has never been in and as promised, there are two women and two men waiting in the room. They are placed in displaying positions and Mac feels like he is going to be sick.

‘You see, I promised I would provide entertainment.’ The man says lighthearted and the guest move forward.

* * *


	5. Waking up alone

The night finally comes to an end in the early hours of the morning. Mac is glad it is finally over and he is guided to the bathroom. His teeth are brushed and is allowed to go to the bathroom. The bandages are taken off and the man examines the brand. When he seems satisfied, he puts on new ointment and re-bandages it. When he is ready and waiting kneeling next to his owner, a bottle is held in front of his face. He drinks willing, wanting to forget. They go to the bed and it doesn´t take long before Mac feels like he is going to melt into the matrass. He feels so hot and soooo good. Hands start feeling him up and it is a welcome change after all the beatings and loneliness. The man must interpret his happy sigh as a sign to continue.

‘I told you I would take care of you, just relax, precious.’

* * *

Matty is fuming, all she can do is damage control at this moment. Head are going to roll for this. Frank Pardy managed to kill himself last night in his cell. They have protocols to prevent these sort of incidents to happen. She wants names. She is just about to call in the ones who were in charge of the cell blocks, when Jack storms into her office.

‘Tell me this is not happening, Matty, tell me it isn´t true that some fuckup allowed Pardy to off himself!’

‘Calm down Jack. Unfortunately it is true that Pardy managed to kill himself. Help was too late when he was found.’

Jack stays quiet, too quiet and she worries. Jack has never been known to stay calm, especially when Mac was involved.

‘Jack? Are you OK?’

Jack looks down at her, and wobbles before planting himself on the couch, ‘no, no, I am not OK. Mac is not OK.’

She can’t imagine she has seen Jack so broken. She puts her hand on his knee and he lets her.

‘I know Jack, we will find him.’

‘Don’t say that, Pardy was our only lead. We…’ he takes a deep breath, ‘…the trail has gone stone cold, Matty. He was the only one who knew what he did with Mac.’

‘Riley is analyzing his computers, we will find him Jack.’

Jack suddenly jumps up, ‘don’t make promises you can´t keep.’

With that said, Jack storms out of the office.

* * *

Mac wakes, stretching himself. When he opens his eyes he can see he is alone in the bed. That is a first. He sits up seeing the note that is left on the nightstand. It is an instruction telling him to take care of himself and to wait kneeling on his cushion.

Mac’s brain starts working overtime, this is his chance, he should…

_…If you think Frank was a dangerous man, you have no idea who you are up against. Displease me and I will make them suffer. And that is not a threat, that is a promise. And I will start with the pretty girl. I think she would look good in a steel collar…_

He fingers his own collar. After what he saw in that play room, his stomach rolls. The man doesn´t make idle traits. Would he be able to warn his team before the man could get to them? If Pardy was able to go into Jack´s hospital room without the Phoenix team knowing, what else is he capable of? He doesn´t even know if he is still in the States. A door that is slammed shut in the hallway pulls him from his thoughts and he quickly jumps off the bed, noticing something. He… his breathing quickens and no, it didn´t happen. He frantically searches his memory of what happened last night, but he can´t come up with anything useful. But he knows what he feels. He stumbles into the bathroom and starts heaving, there isn´t much to come up, mostly bile, but his stomach keeps contracting. He tries to breathe through it and when he is finally done, tears are streaming over his face. The feeling of violation is overwhelming and then something in his mind clicks, he doesn´t want this for any of his teammates. He has to keep them safe.

When he hears the door to the bedroom open, he quickly flushes the toilet and turns on the large rain shower and stands with his back towards the door. The man comes into the bathroom and walks up to him. Mac keeps his eyes closed but he can´t stop the shivering, although the water is warm.

The man chucks his bathrobe and enters the shower. Gently taking Mac´s arms, he fastens them above his head. He stand behind Mac, slowly lathering him up.

‘You are so tight, precious, you were so good to me last night, let me return the favor.’

Mac starts to sob when the man starts to jerk him off.

‘Don’t cry precious, you are doing exactly what you are supposed to, keeping your team safe. And you are such a good pet to me. I am so proud of you.’

Mac eventually gets his breathing on control.

‘I am not your pet.’ He whispers.

The man straightens out and Mac is hit in the face, he can feel his lip split.

‘Still some fight left. I like that. But you are my pet and you know it, you can feel how I own you, can`t you?’

He steps out shower and calls out to someone. A man crawls into the bathroom and kneels in front of Mac.

‘This mud is gonna give you head and you better come in his throat or I will slit it for you while you are watching.’

Mac looks down at the man who is staring with wide eyes filled with fear. The man quickly takes Mac in his mouth and starts slowly sucking his cock. The man knows what he is doing and Mac forces himself to relax and enjoy it. He can’t have a life on his conscious, not like this. Closing his eyes, he comes while the man stands behind him, kissing his neck, caressing him.

‘Such a good boy for me.’

* * *

‘Did you find anything?’

Riley looks up from her rig, she looks frustrated and angry, ‘no, Pardy was careful, I can´t find anything incriminating on his computer.’

‘Then we don´t have what we need, let’s go and visit the house again, we must have missed something.’

‘You want me to call Jack?’

‘No, let Jack to himself for now. After we are done, you can go and see him, brief him and make sure he doesn´t do anything irrational.’

Riley nods, putting her rig in a backpack and following Matty to the car park.

‘Do you think Mac is still alive?’ Riley asks with a trembling voice when they pull in LA traffic.

‘Yeah. Yes, I do, I need to believe that, otherwise I can´t justify putting in all these hours, so yes, I do.’

Riley feels a bit relieved, if Matty still believes Mac is still alive, he probably is.’

‘What do you think happened to him?’

‘Well Pardy is a shady person, so by what Jack can recall from before he was shot, Pardy spoke to someone on the phone about selling Mac. He was sure he would fetch a good price as he is a natural blond. So I expect he was sold to a country where blondes are wanted.’

‘So he no longer is Stateside.’

‘Honestly, I don´t think so.’

‘This isn´t gonna end well, is it?’

‘Well, you should be prepared for the worst. Even if Mac is alive, we don´t know what he went through, so we should be prepared.’

‘OK. I can do this.’

‘You need to be strong, for Jack’s sake at the moment. He will need you.’

‘I know.’

* * *


	6. Deal with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had the three next chapters written but my USB stick or laptop ate the whole file :-(

Mac is hurting. After a particular brutal fuck, he had resisted his owner. The resulting beating had left him panting for breath and in pain. He had been chained to the wall of the man´s bedroom, barely able to lay down on the floor. His whole body is sore and he can´t seem to find a comfortable position.

He flinches when the man enters the room, ‘good, you are awake. I like that you haven´t lost your fighting spirit, but be sure to know your place in my household.’

The threat is clear. The man releases his collar and Mac nods his gratitude, crawling to his knees as he is taught. The man squats down in front of him and slowly lifts his head, examining his face. Mac keeps his eyes lowered even though his face is tipped back. It earns him an approving sound.

‘Bruises really become you, but I’ll get something to clean up the cuts.’

The man walks away, returning with a first aid kit. He carefully cleans the cuts left by his ring. He then applies some ointment on Mac´s face. Mac is always surprised how gentle his owner can be if he wants to.

‘Ok, let’s get you ready.’

Mac stands up and lets himself be groomed, taking a deeper breath when a sore spot is touched, but not showing in how much pain he really is. The man seems impressed. When he is dressed, he follows he man into the kitchen, he must be in a hurry if they are not using the dining room. He feeds Mac quickly, before taking him to the study. Mac kneels on his cushion while the man checks his emails. He hates the boredom in moments like this, it’s mind numbing. Maybe he should ask for…

‘What is it, pet?’

Mac stills, only now realizing he was fidgeting.

‘Are you bored? It is necessary, I have to take care of some things, here, open up.’

Mac does as he is told, his face is still too sore to anger the man needlessly. When the man holds up a pill, Mac all to willingly opens his mouth. He knows rationally that he developed a dependency on whatever they give him, but everything is better than the boredom. If he is being honest with himself, he lost hope his team is going to come for him. Too much time has passed and if he is brutally honest, he isn´t sure if he still wants to be found. The things that were done to him and what he did… maybe it is for the best they don´t find him. His life isn´t too bad, the food is exquisite, he is being taken care of…

wait, that is not right, since when does he wants to be taken care of? He hates himself for succumbing to Stockholm syndrome or is it the drugs?

A hand starts to cart through his hair and he leans into the gesture with a happy sigh. Why break his head over stuff that is out of his control?

* * *

Jack studies the building while walking up to it. On the outside, nothing indicates this is a prison. Well, that is the whole purpose, isn´t it? He wonders what happened to Mac; Is he still alive? Yeah, he is, he would know if something happened to his kid, wouldn´t he? He is pulled from his thoughts when he enters the building.

‘Jack Dalton, I was told to report here.’

‘Agent Dalton, yes, you are on the list. I will need your ID. You can check-in your weapons in one of the lockers behind you.’

Jack hands his ID and rattles of his registration number. The desk clerk types everything into the system while Jack puts his gun and back-up in one of the lockers. The clerk hands him an ID-badge which he clips on.

‘You can go in.’

Jack nods his thanks and when the door buzzes he pushes it open. He has to wait for the next door to open, which it does when the other door locks behind him. Following his way, he stops in front of the glass wall.

‘Whatever you have to say, say it.’

‘I need to talk to you.’

He can see the prisoner stilling and slowly sitting up.

‘Well, well, if it isn´t papa bear.’

Murdoc tries to see around the corner, craning his neck, ‘where is your cub?’

When Jack doesn´t say anything, Murdoc smiles, ‘oh, you lost your boy. Seriously? Did he wander away without you noticing?’

‘Shut up Murdoc.’

‘Or what? It is obvious you need my help, otherwise you wouldn´t be here. Tell me what happened.’

‘Mac was taken by Frank Pardy.’

Murdoc´s face darkens and the smirk disappears. ‘He is no longer with Pardy.’ Murdoc states matter of fact, ‘Pardy isn´t known to keep prisoners. He either killed him or sold him.’

‘We suspect Pardy sold Mac. We had Pardy in our custody, but he managed to kill himself before we could interrogate him.’

Murdoc lets out a whooping sound, ‘Oh Jackie boy, that is what I love about you guys, the amateurism. You had your only witness who knew what happened to Mac and you let him kill himself. Oh, the irony.’ Murdoc lets out a giggle.

‘Will you help me?’

‘However tempting your question. I really like my cell, why would I help you? Matty took away all my privileges, so there is nothing you can threaten me with. So, what is in it for me?’

‘A TV in your cell.’

‘Please, you really think that does it for me?’ Murdoc rolls his eyes, before laying back on the bare bunk.

‘Regular visits with Cassian.’

Murdoc sits up again, ‘I’m listening.’

‘Visits on a monthly basis.’

‘OK, but I don´t want my son in a back site, let’s say supervised visits at the Phoenix.’

Jack nods, expecting so much.

‘Oh, and I want a visit with presences and a tree with Christmas.’

‘That can be arranged.’

‘Well Jack, I think we have a deal. I would shake your hand if there wasn´t a bullet proof window between us.’

Jack knows he signed his soul over to the devil, but he will do anything to find Mac.

‘Guards!’

* * *

The man is furious. Mac doesn´t dare to move, not wanting to become the focus point of the man´s rage. He is not sure what the man is angry about but it seems he can´t read something.

Mac hesitantly reaches his hand to the man´s knee, but the moment his hand touches the man, he stops ranting.

‘What is it, precious?’

Mac hesitates.

‘You can speak, is something wrong? Do you need something?’

‘I think I can help.’ Mac whispers.

The man looks skeptical, but then he seems to realize what Mac did in his previous life.

‘What do you need?’

‘A cell phone, a laser pointer and a bobby pin.’ He rasps.

The man rummages through his desk drawer and comes up with the needed items. He tries to turn on the laser pointer, but it doesn´t work, ‘it’s broken.’ he states, waving it in the air.

‘That’s alright,’ Mac croaks., is that his voice?

The man hands him the items and Mac quickly dismantles the laser pointer, putting the little lens between the bobby pin. He carefully reaches for the tape on the desk, but the an lets him. Taping the contraption to the phone´s camera lens, he hands it back to his owner. The man unlocks his phone, opening the camera app, and holds it over whatever he was trying to decipher. He starts smiling.

‘It works.’

Mac gives him a small smile.

‘Who knew I have such an improviser in my household. Can you do more like this?’

Mac nods.

‘Perfect, I knew it would pay off to keep you. Such a perfect pet.’

A hand starts carting through his hair.

‘You are so perfect, you have earned a reward.’

His thump stops on Mac´s lower lip and Mac opens his mouth, accepting the pill and swallowing.

* * *

When he is done taking calls, he turns towards his pet. The boy is still kneeling next to him, even drugged up, he remembers his training. He lifts the boy’s face and heavy lidded eyes try to focus on him. There is almost no blue left. He smiles, the kid all too willingly takes the drugs. He must really be bored out of his mind, If that little gadget is an indication of what he is capable of. Maybe he should use the boy’s talents as well as the boy himself. It opens possibilities, how come he has been so short sighted?

When the blond makes a small keening sound, he smiles again, ‘how can I resist you, when you make such pretty sounds for me.’

He pulls the kid towards him and kisses him deeply.


	7. Sick

‘Good morning, precious.’

Mac can feel the warm breath against his neck, he slowly wakes, stretching, doing his best to fully wake up. Last night´s party lasted to the early hours. Mac has a feeling he barely slept. His body has been used thoroughly or so it feels. It’s not like he can remember anything really. He sort of zones out when they were in the playroom. The blissful effects of drugs.

‘Hey gorgeous, you were fantastic, you made me so proud. Everybody loved you.’

‘Hmmm?’ Mac slowly turns towards his owner, who is fondly smiling at him.

‘Who knew you are such a sex fiend? How are you feeling, anything I should know?’

Mac shakes his head.

‘As far as I could tell, you zoned out in a lovely subspace, am I correct?’

Mac searches his memory, but he comes up empty. He feels fulfilled and sated, so it makes sense, but subspace? What the heck? What did he do?

‘You were just perfect, come lets have some breakfast, or do you want to sleep in? You earned it.’

Mac thinks about it for a second, but he is awake now. He sits up and the man makes an approving sound, ‘ OK, shower first, breakfast later.’

* * *

Mac is studying the floor plans in front of him. He has ideas how to go inside the building without detection.

‘You have a plan, pet?’

Mac nods.

‘Show me.’

* * *

His owner left on a job, he nearly had a panic attack when he announced his departure, but the beating that had followed had pulled him out of it. The man had explained that he would be back in a couple of days, so here he is. The job is probably the job Mac helped him with. Two of his owner´s men stayed home with him. They are professionals, but don´t really care what Mac does as long as he stays out of trouble.

It is Paulie, the man´s right hand, who feeds him. Mac likes the man, he is tough but friendly and he has a wicked sense of humor. They are in the dining room and he is trying to coax Mac to eat, but he isn´t hungry, so he shakes his head after a couple of bites.

‘What’s wrong kid, you don´t like it?’

‘Not hungry,’ Mac whispers.

‘Are you OK? If you are hungry later, let me know, OK?’

Mac nods.

‘Wanna watch TV?’

Mac has a headache but maybe if they watch TV, he can take a nap, so he nods. Paulie turns on the TV and sits down. Mac takes a seat in the two-seat couch, curling up in it. It doesn´t take long before the droning of the news, pulls him under.

* * *

When he wakes, Mac feels even worse. His throat feels like he gurgled with nails, swallowing hurts and his head pounds. He pries open his eyes, but he is alone in the living room. The sound of the TV is turned down and Paulie put a blanket over him. He staggers upright and just as he is leaving the living room to find Paulie, he walks in.

‘What are you doing kid?’

Mac starts and drops to his knees, making himself small, expecting a beating. But the hand that touches him is gentle.

‘I’m not gonna hurt you kid. I just left to get you a cup of tea and some Nyquil.’

Mac doesn´t move, he is sure Paulie will hurt him if he does.

‘Ah kid, we really messed you up, didn´t we?’

He puts the tea and pills on the table and comes back, pulling Mac to his feet and leading him to the couch. He holds up the cup of tea but Mac just stares at it. Realization dawns on Paulie, ‘open up.’

Mac opens his mouth and Paulie puts the two pills on Mac´s tongue and holds out the cups so Mac can drink. It’s Moroccan Mint with honey, one of Mac´s favorites, but his throats hurts so much, he barely tastes it. When the cup is empty, he lays down again and Paulie tucks him in.

* * *

‘Kid, can you wake for me?’

Mac can hear someone talking to him but it is just too hard to try to understand what they are saying.

‘Come on kid, you are trying to boil yourself in your skin. Wake up.’

Something cold in pressed against his forehead. He moans and tries to bat it away, it is too cold.

‘No, no, we need to cool you down.’

Mac curls into himself and tries to block everything out, he is just too sleepy. Why don´t they leave him alone.

* * *

‘I know I shouldn´t contact you unless it is urgent. It is urgent, sir. The kid is sick. Yes, I called the doctor, he is here as we speak. Yes, I promise I will keep you posted.’

Mac wakes when something cold is pressed against his chest. He is manhandled until the cold object is on his back. He swallows but it hurts and he feels miserable. Why do they keep touching him. He just wants to sleep. There is a pinch in his arm and his eyes fly open.

‘It’s OK, we are just giving you some shots so you will feel better.’

He is cold and tries to find the blanket, he is cold.

‘Hold him, we’ll take him to the bathroom. Roy, can you fill the bathtub with luke warm water?’

Mac is carried to the bathroom and stripped, he is cold and confused and it must show because someone is talking to him. It sounds reassuring, that is until they put him in the bathtub, he tries to claw his way out but the is held down. It takes some time before he realizes they are not hurting him or trying to drown him, they are trying to keep his head above the water.

‘Are you with us, kid?’

Mac nods.

‘OK, think you can swallow some pills and drink some tea?’

Another nod.

‘Open up.’

Mac opens his mouth and a pill is placed on his tongue once again. Next is the cup of tea. His eyes arr already slipping close, before they can dry him off and redress him.

‘Let him sleep, I will check on him later.’

* * *

‘Yes, he has a throat and ear infection. I’m treating it, so he should be good as new soon. No, there is no need to come back, we’re taking care of it.’

Mac feels like his eye lids are glued together. When he finally has them open, he squints against the sun, pouring in through the windows. Wasn´t it dark last time he opened his eyes?

He pushes away the blanket, he is too hot. He needs to get out. He stumbles upright but the whole room starts spinning. He tries to catch himself, but for some reason his aim is completely off and white hot pain flares through his head.

‘Kid! Damn it!’

Hands pull him up and he can feel something hot running over his face.

‘Doc! Get in here!’

Another set of footsteps and once again he is being lifted. Hands are inspecting his head and he bats at them.

‘Work with us kid. Hold still!’

‘I need to put two stitches in if we don’t want it to scar.’

‘Do it, I don´t think the boss wants a scar in his face.’

‘Keep him still, so he doesn´t wander off again, I will get my kit.’

‘Oh kid, what were you thinking?’

Mac wants to answer, but he is just too miserable.

Next thing, he knows, something cold is swept over his face and there is a sharp sting. It startles him but he is held steady.

‘Relax kid, we will fix you right up.’

Max relaxes, it is not that he has the energy to fight them off. He can feeling tugging on his head, but it doesn´t hurt. He is coaxed in drinking some Gatorade and then there is sting in his buttock and everything is fine in the world.

* * *

When he wakes this time, someone is sitting next to him, carting their fingers through his hair. He sighs, it feels good since his head hurts.

‘I can´t leave you alone, can I, precious?’

Recognizing the voice, he wants to open his eyes, but he is just too tired.

‘Sleep precious, you need to get better.’

When Mac can feel the bed tip, he reaches out blindly.’

‘It’s OK, pet, I am not going anywhere.’

* * *

‘Do you have a plan?’ Jack asks angry, ‘we have been here for whole week and you haven´t reached out to any of your old contacts.’

‘Jackie boy, do you really think, I will make my contact known to you guys, please!’

‘I will throw your sorry ass back before you…’

‘Oh please, spare me your threats. You wanted me to find our boy, I will, but I will do it on my terms.’

‘And what are those?’

‘Nothing you should worry about, papa bear.’

Murdoc smirks and studies Jack. It is creepy and he should… wait what should he? He… shit… this is not good, the room is slowly greying out. Murdoc…

‘Good night Jack.’

The last thing Jack sees, is Murdoc getting up and taking his gun.


	8. Rescued?

Mac kneels next to his owner, he is feeling much better. The antibiotics did their job and his owner is carefully fattening him up again. They started with light foods and built up towards the normal cuisine, cook makes. When they are done, Mac is starting to feel tired and he leans into his owner´s leg.

‘I’m glad you are feeling better, sweetheart. I was worried when doc called.’

Muc hums.

‘You should have warned me if you are feeling sick. I should punish you for not letting me know.’

Mac nods and sits up straighter. He had expected something like this, but instead of a punishment, a hand starts carting through his hair. He relaxes again. He can his owner chuckle when he notices.

‘Now, lets’ get you into bed, you are not fully recovered and I am hosting a party next week. I want you in top condition by then.’

* * *

‘Ready gorgeous?’

Mac nods, being pampered helped his recovery and Mac feels good. His owner took care of him and nursed him back to health in no time. He received tailored silk pajamas and tonight he is only wearing the pants, leaving his chest bare, except for the collar. His owner studies him and seems pleased.

‘I invited some business partners, so it can get a bit boring, do you want something to take the edge off?’

Without hesitation, Mac nods, by now he knows this means it will be a long night. But it also can get rough once they enter the playroom as he no longer is a spectator.

Once he gets his pill, he kneels on his cushion waiting while the man grooms himself. By the time he is ready, Mac feels calm and relaxed. He follows his owner into the dining room, taking his place next to his owner.

The evening is boring and he lets himself zone out once he is done eating. He must be squirming again because he can feel a hand placed in his neck, stilling him. It feels good and solid, safe.

‘What a lovely pet you have. I’m impressed on how well he is trained.’

The voice stirs something in Mac, somewhere in the back of his head, it demands his attention, but the effect of the drugs win and he just leans in his owner. The praises feel good.

When dinner is over, the party moves to the library where Mac joins them. He isn´t really paying attention to the conversation but he does notice the difference in tone. His owner’s hand rests on the back of his neck. Strong fingers press against his carotid and his vision greys out, before he realizes what is happening.

He wakes groggily to fingers carting through his hair.

‘You back with us, precious? You didn´t need to hear that. Just take a couple of deep breaths.’

Mac is slumped with his head in the man´s lap. He takes a couple of deep breaths, clearing his head. What happened that the man didn´t want him to hear it?

The guests retreat earlier than expected and Mac is returned to the bedroom. When his owner lays down beside him, Mac presents himself. He still isn´t sure what he did wrong, but he doesn’t want the man to get angry with him.

‘Oh precious, you are so good to me, come here. You didn´t do anything wrong.’

* * *

While he is stroking the boy, he know intellectually he is getting too attached to the kid. He should have parted with him earlier on. He never felt like this about any of his pets. The boy makes soft little keening sounds when he starts stroking him again. His fingers lingering over the brand he gave the boy. It is nicely healed, a nice reminder that the kid is just a commodity and owned.

He sighs, what is he ever going to do with the kid? The boy must feel his turmoil, because he turns around and snuggles closer.

‘You are such a tease. And insatiable, do you know that? Come, go to sleep, we have an early morning.’

* * *

‘I’m meeting a business associate, sweetie. I don´t think you can be of assistance, but since he seems to like you, I want you to be there with me.’

Mac nods, he doesn´t mind, he always enjoys listening to jobs being planned and sometimes he is able to help out.

‘I can be boring, so just in case.’

The man drops the pill in Mac´s waiting mouth. They go into the library and Mac settles on his cushion enjoying the feeling the drugs give him. His owner answers some mails until the visitor is announced by staff and before Mac realizes what is happening, there is a series of pops. A loud thud makes him wonder and the guest squads down in front of him. It is the man from the dinner, Mac recognizes his shoes. He knows this man.

‘Hallo Mackie boy.’

Mac keeps looking to the floor, he can be good. Maybe his owner wants to test him. When there is a sting in his upper arm, he looks up confused, his owner never injected him, well not since he became a part of the household anyway.

‘Shh. Everything is OK Macgyver. Just let the sedative do its job. Let it take you down. You are going to be alright. I’ve got you.’

* * *

‘What do you want Matty? I´m following a lead, I…’

‘Jack, I was informed by Interpol that Winston Philips was found killed in his house. With him the whole staff was killed. The hit was done by a professional.’

‘And who is this Philips?’

‘He was the man Pardy sold Mac to.’

‘Did they find Mac?’

‘No, they found DNA, but Mac was not there when local law enforcement entered the premises.’

‘Murdoc… Matty, Murdoc has Mac.’

‘Yes, that is what I also believe. We need to find Murdoc.’

* * *

Mac groans when he wakes. What happened? He never woke up like this. A warm moist towel wipes his face. It feels good and with the sleep sand removed from his eye lids, they open more easily.

‘Oh Mackie boy, so glad you could join me.’

Mac keeps his eyes lowered, not moving, unsure of the situation. He knows Murdoc, but he isn´t sure what happened and what his owner wants. Murdoc catches on quickly.

‘Oh boy scout, I thought you were acting during dinner, but now I realize… oh wait until I inform Papa bear. But for now that has to wait. Let’s eat, we have some travelling ahead of us.’

Murdoc hands Mac a plate with a sandwich but Mac just stares at it. He must make sure his owner can be proud of him. When he doesn´t move, Murdoc remembers Winston fed Mac by hand.

‘Come sit in front of me.’

Mac gets up and kneels in front of Murdoc, who smile sin delight while he feeds Mac. Once he is fed, Mac is led to a car and told to lay down on the back seat. A sting in his thigh startles him but it is fast working. Mac doesn´t feel that Murdoc puts a blanket over him. To anybody looking in the car, it will appear he fell asleep during their road trip.

* * *

Mac does his best to stay awake. When he opens his eyes, when did he close them, he realizes he is sitting on a toilet. When did he nod off?

‘Ready?’

Mac stands up, but stills when he can feel himself reeling. His head feels like it is filled with cotton balls. When he finally stumbles out of the bathroom, Murdoc is waiting for him on the bed. He kneels in front of the man, wondering what is happening. Why hasn´t his owner claimed him again? Was he sold? Given away? Is that what he wasn´t supposed to hear? He is tired of being drugged. Nothing makes sense. These drugs knock him out and leave him sick and tired.

The sting in his arm is almost welcome. Just before he keels over, he is caught.

* * *

‘We lost them again, come on Riley, get me satellite footage, CCTV, anything.’

Riley is typing furiously on her rig, ‘Murdoc is smart, this is not his first rodeo, he will stay clear of cameras.’

‘Maybe he makes a mistake, maybe Mac can get away from him.’

‘Well, I have both their biometrical data in the system, if they are picked up by a camera, we will know.’

‘There must be something we can do.’

‘Well, we can be fairly sure Murdoc is no longer in England. Or he left for continental Europe or he came back to the States. I already checked all medical transports, but none of the patients matched with Mac.’

‘We must be confident and have faith that Mac will rescue himself.’

* * *

‘OK, Stop it, boy scout, you are starting to freak me out. This isn´t you.’

Mac curls into himself, it’s never good when Murdoc gets pissed off, he knows what he is capable of. He is unpredictable and the food isn´t that good. Mac hopes his owner will come soon. He doesn´t feel right. He can’t pinpoint it, but something is wrong. Maybe he is getting the flu again.

The plate of food stays untouched and Murdoc takes it away. Mac is not sure what he wants. He is not allowed to feed himself, he is well trained. He doesn´t mind being hungry, he has discipline. His owner can be proud of him.

‘Are you feeling alright? Because you don´t look good.’

Mac stays quiet, no need to draw more attention to himself. He expects to get a beating, but what he didn´t expect was the sting in his arm. He doesn´t like the injections and the drugging. But whatever it is, it is fast working. Everything is better than having to deal with Murdoc.

‘Sorry kid, you are too broken for me.’

* * *

He wakes, confused and tired. When will they stop drugging him? He slowly pries open his eyes, blinking to get everything into focus. The room is familiar, he knows this place, it’s Jack´s bedroom.

Did Murdoc sell him to Jack? No, he wouldn´t, would he? He is not sure how he feels, will Jack take care of him? Does he want to be taken care of by Jack? His breathing has picked up and he knows he needs to calm down. It is no use to worry about things that are outside of his control. And he has no control here. He hasn´t had it in a very long time.

Once he feels stable, he kneels like he is taught. He will show them he can be a good pet. Hoping they will come soon, because he is thirsty, he settles, letting his mind float to a happy place.

* * *

Jack growls in frustration, Murdoc is still on the run, no sign of life of Mac and they haven´t got a clue where to look.

Traffic is as usual horrendous and Jack clenches the steering wheel. The fight he had with Matty took almost biblical proportions. How dare she take him of the team looking for Mac?

Once he takes the exit to his house, he takes a deep breath, cataloging what he has in his freezer, concluding that he needs to make a stop for some take-out.

The food stop is quick and efficient and with a decent portion of kebab and a six pack, he is back on his way.

After having put the GTO in the garage, Jack climbs the stairs to his apartment. The moment he opens the door, he stills, all his senses on alert.

‘Is there anybody? I am armed and I don´t do warning shots.’


	9. Back with Jack

Jack´s desk chair swivels and Murdoc reveals himself. Jack cocks his gun.

‘Oh please, Dalton, put the gun away. I come in peace and I’m bearing gifts. Well, one gift, but it is one you will appreciate.’

‘Where is Mac?’ Jack´s eyes sweep the space.

‘He’s in the bedroom.’

Jack immediately moves to the bedroom.

‘Mac! God damn it! Mac what did Murdoc do to you?’

The kid is kneeling next to his bed. He is wearing a steel collar that is attached to the bed post.

‘Mac! Murdoc! What the hell did you do?’

‘Oh, don´t get you knickers in a twist. The kid wants this.’

It is only know that Jack realizes that Mac hasn´t said a word or moved for that matter.

‘Mac? You’re OK kid. I’m here. This psycho isn´t going to harm you.’

He can tell Mac is listening but he doesn´t move.

‘Get that collar off of him!’

‘Now, temper temper, Jack, your cub here is still a bit traumatized, so don´t go all papa bear on me. I just did what you asked.’

Jack can´t argue with that. He is distracted when Murdoc throws him a key. He catches it and when he turns Murdoc is gone. Jack curses and Mac cringes.

‘I… Mac, you’re safe. Coen on, get up. I will unfasten the chain.’

Jack fumbles with the key, his worry making him clumsy. Mac never is this still. Once the chain is loose, Jack checks the collar, but the collar seems to have been welded on, because he can´t find a lock, so it will have to wait. He pulls Mac up and is surprised how easy Mac lets himself be manhandled.

‘Come on, kid.’

Mac keeps looking downwards, not meeting Jack´s eyes.

‘Can you look at me, Mac?’

Jack waits, while he can almost see the turmoil going on in Mac.

‘It’s OK kid, you know I won´t harm you. You are safe.’

Jack stills, feeling tears build. When a sob escapes him, Mac slowly looks up. He stares at Jack, not saying anything. He leans closer to Jack who pulls him into a hug.

* * *

Mac knows he is the reason Jack is freaking out. But he doesn´t know how to make it better so he steps into Jack´s personal space. The moment he does Jack pulls him in. He is still unsure, maybe if he kisses Jack, he won’t get mad at Mac. No, Jack isn´t susceptible to that kind of affection, is he? All the men and women Mac met the last couple of months were, but Jack is different.

No, Jack definitely wouldn’t want that. He should pretend to be OK. That is what Jack wants, for him to be fine. He can do that.

‘Are you hurt? Injured? Do we need to go to a hospital?

Mac shakes his head frantically and lets Jack examine. Jack seems to be satisfied for now.

‘You hungry?’

Mac nods.

‘Yeah, I has some take-out with me, it should still be warm enough.’

He guides Mac towards the living room where he picks up the plastic bags from the floor. Dumping everything on a plate, he brings it to the table. Mac awkwardly waits for instructions. Should he kneel next to Jack? No, Jack wouldn´t want that, would he?

‘Come over here, why are you standing there?’

It sounds enough like an order and something in Mac´s brain switches. He kneels next to Jack and waits to be fed. He can be good. When no food comes, he carefully peeks upwards, only to see Jack stare in horror at him. He realizes he made a mistake, but doesn´t know how to correct it.

‘Oh kid, come here. Tell me what to do? What do you need?’

Mac let’s himself be pulled from the floor.

‘Should we go to medical?’

Mac shakes his head, no they don’t need medical, he is fine.

‘They messed with your head, didn´t they?’

Jack puts his hand around the back of his head, ‘It’s OK, we’re gonna get through this.’

Jack’s hand feels so familiar and safe and he can´t help himself but lean into the touch.

* * *

Jack wakes suddenly, he is not sure what woke him, but something did. He stays still, a habit he hasn´t been able to shake since his delta days. Mac is completely still but fast asleep. It is so un-Mac. He normally moves and tosses in his sleep. Jack has enough experience in Mac´s body language that he notices this is unnatural for Mac. What did Philips do to make Mac behave like this. Jack’s eyes rest on Mac steel collar. It doesn´t seem the bother the kid, but it’s the first thing that will have to go in the morning, although Jack still doesn´t have a clue how they will get the collar off. Maybe Mac will know.

He can´t get his eyes off of Mac, thinking how Mac looked like a frightened puppy last night, unsure how to please his master. After tucking Mac in the spare bedroom, he laid down himself. After a couple of minutes Mac had sneaked into his bed. He was clearly seeking a connection, human contact.

He is pulled from his thoughts when mac stirs, scooting closer to Jack, but not really waking up. Jack pulls him closer and Mac doesn´t resist or wake up.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward. Once again Mac seemed unsure how to eat and what to do once he realized he shouldn´t be kneeling. He also seemed off, but when Jack had asked what was wrong, Mac had shrugged he was fine. But he was so far from fine, Jack didn´t know where to start.

When Mac hadn´t made any attempt to eat, Jack had tried to feed Mac and he had given Jack a grateful smile while accepting the food. It had made Jack sad but if this was the way to get the kid to eat, he would do it happily and without complaining. Mac seems happy to kneel next to him while he calls Matty. He already sent her a message last night, informing her about the situation.

The first question out of her mouth is how Mac is doing. He explains her as best as he can Mac´s condition. She promises to keep the team at bay while they figure out how to proceed. One of the Phoenix docs will make a house call to assess Mac´s health.

Jack asks Matty to have the team look into Murdoc. When the finish the call, Jack is fairly sure they have everything under control, for the moment anyway.

Jack´s worry flares up again when he realizes Mac hasn´t moved, at all. He’s sweating a bit, but it is warm inside so he will tell Mac to take a shower. Since Matty promised to send one of the docs, Jack decides to wait with the shower.

‘Mac, can you look at me please?’

Jack can see the conflict in the kid, but eventually he slowly looks up and meets Jack´s eye.

‘Can you talk to me?’

The question seems to confuse Mac, his forehead puckers and Jack knows he is causing his boy distress.

‘Never mind, Mac, whenever you are ready. I’m here, OK?’

Mac nods.

When the doorbell rings, Mac immediately looks down. Jack sees it happening but refrains from mentioning it. He answers the door and it is doc Carl.

‘Hey doc, come in.’

‘How is he, Jack?”

‘I really don´t know. You tell me.’

‘OK, lead the way.’

Mac is still in his kneeling position and doc Carl sits on the couch next to him. Jack can see the tension in Mac´s frame, but he stays still.

‘Hi Mac, good to see you again. Matty asked me to check up on you. Is that OK?’

Looking for approval, he quickly looks up at Jack, who nods encouragingly. Mac nods.

‘OK, I will start with checking your vitals, if something makes you uncomfortable, just let me know.’

Doc Carl moves cautiously, telling Mac what he is going to do.

‘Mac, I need to ask some personal questions. I’m going to ask Jack to leave the room for a couple of minutes, is that alright?’

Mac scoots over to Jack, touching his knee. Jack, mistaking the gesture as Mac wanting him to stay, carts his fingers through Mac´s hair.

‘It’s OK Mac, Jack can stay. Were you sexual assaulted?’

Mac shakes his head, lowering his gaze, not seeing the look of understanding between Jack and the doctor.

‘OK, Mac, can you remove your shirt? I want to draw some blood and listen to your lungs.

Mac pulls of his shirt and Jack sucks in his breath when he sees the brand Mac is wearing. Mac picks up on Jack´s un-ease but not understanding why. Doc Carl examines the brand but tells them it is completely healed.

‘Is there anything that bothers you?’

Mac looks up at Jack once again.

‘It’s OK Mac, tells u.’

‘Headache.’ He whispers?

‘OK, that is something we can take care of. Anything else we need to know?’

Mac shakes his head.

‘OK, then we are done here after I takes some blood samples.’

When everything is over, doc Carl leaves the two men, promising to get back to them as soon as he has results. Before he goes, he tells Jack he is concerned about Mac´s mental state. Jack knows, he can see the way Mac is behaving, but he also knows Mac did this to survive. He gets that sometimes you have to do certain things just to survive an ordeal. So he will take care of his brother.

* * *

When the doctor leaves, Mac is relieved. He tried to get Jack´s attention when he got uncomfortable with the doctor’s questions, but Jack didn´t pick up on it.

‘Let’s get you into the shower.’

This will be his change to make everything up to Jack. So he follows Jack into the shower, stripping and waiting for instructions. Jack is clearly unsure what to do, so Mac steps closer. He will show Jack he is well trained.

Stepping in Jack´s personal space, he can see Jack is unsure how to react. But that is OK, he has seen that look before in his owner´s guests.

‘No Mac, this is not what I want or need. I´m here to keep you safe. You don´t have to earn your keep.’

Jack pulls Mac into a hug and Mac lets himself met in the touch. Fine tremors run through him.

‘Sit in the tube and I will wash your hair.’

* * *

By the time it is getting dark, Mac seems to be doing worse. He is sweating and tremors shake his frame. Mac is also clearly feeling poorly and Jack is just about to tell the kid to go to bed, when Mac´s eyes seem to gaze to the side. Jack is staring at him to try to figure out what is going on, when Mac´s body goes rigid.

‘Mac!’

Jack jumps forward to catch Mac when he starts jerking. Blood appears between his lips, making Jack curse, Mac must have bitten his tongue. The jerking stops as abruptly as it started and Jack maneuvers Mac ins a rescue position before taking his phone and calling doc Carl.

* * *

‘Jack?’ Matty? Please follow me.’ Doc carl guide them to his desk.

‘What happened? Why did he seize?’

‘It happened once again while we were examining him.’

‘What is causing it?’

‘We suspect Mac has an addiction to benzos. They were probably given to him to keep him calm and submissive. This sort of addiction can´t be solve by going cold turkey, so we gave him some Xanax and we will slowly decrease his intake to ween him off the stuff.’

Jack nods.

‘Well, physically, he is in great shape. He is well fed, no injuries, so yes, he could go home, but Jack, mentally, he is in a bad place. He is no longer the Mac you used to know. Philips did some serious harm.’

‘So Mac can’t go home?’

‘No. It’s clear Mac has adapted to this life style forced upon him by his kidnapper. When we tried to take off the collar, he panicked. In a bad way, so we backed off.’

‘We can´t leave it on him.’

‘No, but it is not worth the risk of causing negative associations with it.’

Jack takes a deep breath. He knows. He knows that people can change under hearse circumstances. And hearse is maybe not the term to describe what Mac went through. He was beaten and drugged into submission. Some of Philip’s men told what happened to Mac once he was brought into the household.

‘So if he can´t go home what do we do?’

‘Well, we want to admit him to…’

Jack stands up, ‘Nope, not going to happen. You are not going to commit my boy.’

‘Jack, Mac has been compromised, eh..’

‘What Matty? He what? The kid was kidnapped, tortured, drugged and raped. What did you expect? That he would bounce right back once we got him back?’

‘Jack, be reasonable.’

‘No Matty, Mac and I quite.’


	10. Epilogue

Auntie turns around when the doorbell of the diner jingles.

‘Oh good afternoon boys, take a seat.’

As always, Jack takes the lead and Mac and Avogadro follow him, Mac not meeting people´s eyes, Jack greeting the regulars. Avogadro sticks close to Mac and Mac holds the leash tightly. She knows he will relax eventually, but still has a hard time with public places.

Jack walks straight to “their” booth, taking a seat so he can see the door and Mac sitting across from him. It shows the faith Mac has in Jack.

Smiling, she walks up to the two men With menus. They don´t need them but they will give Mac something to do.

‘Can I get you something to drink while you look at the menu?’

‘Thank you auntie, I will have me a vanilla shake, large.’ Jack smiles back.

‘Great choice and you, Mac?’

Mac slowly looks up at her, clearly putting in an effort. She smiles encouragingly.

‘Water please’, he whispers.

‘Coming right up.’

She walks back to the counter. She remembers the first time these three entered the establishment. The thing that left the biggest impressing was the haunted look in the kid’s eyes. She had recognized the raging PTSD in the kid and the guilt in his older companion. They were definitely service men. The Doberman glued to the kid wore a service dog harness, so her assessment wasn´t far off. The kid seemed ready to bolt the minute they walked in, so she had encouraged them to take a seat in a more private booth. The kid hadn´t eaten anything and when the last customer left and they thought she wasn´t looking, the older guy had fed the younger one.

Ever since, every time they visit, she guides them to the booth and made sure they had their privacy and slowly over time, the two men became Mac and Jack. And eventually with enough encouragement of Jack, Mac started eating on his own.

She brings them their drinks and Mac´s eyes twinkle when he looks up from the menu.

‘So, what can I get you?’

Mac still looks for approval to Jack who gives him an encouraging nod. She can see Mac´s hand resting on Avogadro´s head.

‘A rocky road sundae please.’ He whispers.

She smiles, ‘good choice Mac, and you Jack?’

‘We worked hard today putting up the fence, so a piece of apple pie with whipped cream.’

‘Let me get that for you.’

She gives the order to the kitchen, while she fills a bowl of water and grabs the dog biscuit jar from the counter, before returning to the table.

‘Is Avogrado allowed a biscuit?’

Mac nods, telling the dog he’s allowed the offered snack. She puts the bowl with water on the floor and hands the biscuit to the waiting dog. She hands Mac another one before returning to the kitchen.

She can see Jack is telling stories, as always, and Mac is listening, when the order arrives. She takes it to the table, smiling, ‘One Rocky Road Mac Special Sundae and one piece of apple pie. Enjoy!’

Mac stares at the vanilla and strawberry ice cream served with homemade warm chocolate mud cake, smothered in chocolate fudge sauce, topped with marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate wafers. He always orders the same and he seems to be as happy as the first time he ever saw the sundae.

Jack laughs at Mac´s expression, ‘Bon appetite, kid.’

Digging in his apple pie, he nods encouragingly at Mac, who carefully picks up his poon. After a quick glance towards Jack, he takes his first bite and practically moans , making Jack smile around another bite of apple pie.

Auntie studies them from behind the counter. These guys will be OK. It will take some time, but they are liked and accepted by everyone in their small community. Mac and his large dog are inseparable and all the town folk know and love them. And Jack is always happy to help out. They are gonna be just fine, she is sure about that.


End file.
